yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Akl etmez
akletmek Think of, consider; remember, recall Türetilmiş Kelimeler (bis) aklen, aklen tartma, akletmemek, aklevrek, akla gelmek, akla gelmeyecek şey, akla gelmeyen, akla gelmez, akla getirme, nakletmek think of (nedir) Aklına gelmek, düşünmek think (nedir) F. (thought, leh. thunk) düşünmek, tefekkür etmek, mütalaa etmek; düşünüp taşınmak, ölçünmek, teemmül etmek; zannetmek, sanmak; kurmak, niyet etmek, tasarlamak; tasavvur etmek, farz etmek; hatırlamak, hatıra getirmek; addetmek; bir fikirde olmak. think aloud düşündüğünü söylemek. think better of fikrini değiştirmek, vaz geçmek; daha iyi saymak, hakkındaki kanaati düzelmek. think fit (proper, right) uygun görmek. think much of çok sevmek. think nothing of önem vermemek; kolay görmek. think of hatırlamak; düşünmek, hayal etmek; saymak. think out düşünüp çıkarmak, düşünüp netice çıkarmak. think over bir şey üzerinde düşünmek. think the world of çok değer vermek; çok sevmek. think through düşünüp netice çıkarmak. think twice iyi düşünmek. think up düşünüp bulmak. To think that man should go to the moon! insanoğlunun aya gideceği kimin aklına gelirdi? Well, think of that! Hayret! Kimin aklına gelirdi? What am I thinking of? Ne kafa! Ne aptallık! While I'm thinking of it Aklımdayken. think'able s. düşünülebilir, akla gelebilen. think'ing s., i. düşünen; i. düşünme; fikir. F. düşünmek, saymak, anmak, sanmak, tasavvur etmek, zannetmek, aklından geçirmek, planlamak consider (nedir) (f). düşünmek; göz önünde tutmak; üzerinde düşünmek; mütalaa etmek, dikkate almak; saymak, hürmet etmek; merhamet etmek ; farz etmek. all things considered enine boyuna düşünülürse. not worth considering kale alınmaz, lafını etmeye değmez. F. göz önüne almak, hesaba katmak, addetmek, göz önünde bulundurmak, düşünmek, göz önünde tutmak, dikkate almak; saygı göstermek, saymak; görmek; fikrinde olmak Ne yaparsak akletmiş oluruz? Cevap : Kur’an’a göre akletmeye geçmeden önce, Kur’an’a göre akıl nedir? Konusunun açıklığa kavuşturulması gerekmektedir. Akıl, Kur’an’ın anlatımıyla insana verilen anlama, ölçüp tartma, mukayese ve muhakeme yapma yeteneğidir. Ayetlerin ışığında konuya baktığımızda, aklın, beş duyumuzdan da istifade ederek merkezi kalp olarak tanımlanan anlama, yargılama ve hüküm çıkarma yeteneği olduğunu görürüz. "Allah sizi annelerinizin karnından bir şey bilmez halde çıkarmıştır. Belki şükredersiniz diye size kulak, göz ve kalp vermiştir. " (16/7 "Yeryüzünde dolaşmıyorlar mı ki, orada olanları akledecek kalpleri, işitecek kulakları olsun; Ama yalnız gözler kör olmaz fakat göğüslerde olan kalpler de körleşir." (46/26) "Andolsun ki, Cehennem için birçok cin ve insan yarattık; Onların kalpleri vardır ama anlamazlar; kulakları vardır ama işitemezler; gözleri vardır ama göremezler. İşte bunlar hayvanlar gibi, hatta daha da sapıktırlar. Bunlar gafillerdir. " (7/179) Özellikle Hacc 46. ayetinde; "Akledecek kalpleri" ifadesiyle anlama ve düşünme merkezi olarak "kalp" gösterilmektedir. Bu nedenledir ki, olaylar karşısında kalbin atışları değişmekte, kan basıncı yükselmekte ve yüz hatlarımız değişmektedir. Tur Vadisinde vahye ilk muhatap olan Musa (A.S.) Rabbına şöyle dua ediyor: "Rabbim! Göğsümü genişlet” (Tahammül gücümü artır.) (20/25) Sevinçte ve kederde ilk tepkinin kalbimizden gelmesi nedeniyle" içim açıldı, rahatladım" veya aksi durumlarda "içim daralıyor, kalbim sıkışıyor" gibi ifadeler çokça kullanılmaktadır. Duyu organlarımızın yardımıyla olayı algıladıktan sonra gerekli tepkiyi veren bir mekanizma olarak kalbi, düşünmenin merkezi olarak almak ayetin ruhuna uygun düşmektedir. Genel olarak akıl, sözlüklerde şöyle tanımlanmaktadır; 1- İnsanda varolan anlama kabiliyetidir. İki farklı şeyi birbirinden ayırma, benzer iki şey arasındaki bağlantıyı kurma, eşya ve olayları düşünüp değerlendirerek hüküm çıkarma kabiliyetidir. 2- Apaçık doğruları yada soyut nesneleri, özleri itibariyle veya bütün yönleriyle doğrudan ve aracısız biçimde sezme-anlama melekesi öncülerden sonuca geçme suretiyle çıkarım yapma gücü. 3- Vahiy, inanç, sezgi, duygu, duyum, algı ve deneyden farklı olarak sadece insana özgü olan bilme yeteneğidir. Doğru düşünme ve hüküm verme yeteneği, kavram oluşturma gücüdür. Elmalı Hamdi Yazır’a göre : Akıl, mahsus olmayan alemi anlamak için vardır. Alem ikiye ayrılır: Görünen alem, görünmeyen alem diye ki, buna mana alemi, melekut alemi de denir. İşte bu alem duyularımızla değil, aklımızla varlığı anlaşılan ve kabul edilen alemdir. Gaybı haber veren vahyin anlaşılıp algılanması da akıldan başka bir şeyle mümkün değildir. "Haydi yerde ve gökte iki ilah olduğunu düşünün. Eğer yerde ve gökte iki ilah olsaydı bu düzeni yerinde bulamazdınız." (21/22 ) ayetiyle Allah kendi varlığını, birliğini aklın yargılamasına sunarak, bir olmanın mutlak gerekliliğini akla onaylatıyor. Aklı yaratan onun kabiliyet ve kapasitesini bilmektedir. Bu nedenle Kur’an’da türevleriyle 766 kez tekrarlanan "akıl" bir fiil olarak zikredilmektedir. "Hala akletmeyecek misiniz?" Akletmek başlı başına bir iştir. Gördüğümüz, duyduğumuz, dokunduğumuz, yiyip içtiğimiz ve kokladığımız şeyler hakkında düşünerek, muhakeme ve mukayese yaparak, teemmül, tefekkür ve tezekkür ederek bir sonuca varmaktır. Yapılan işin "akletmek" olması için gerçekten aklın devreye sokularak düşünülmesi gerekmektedir. Hevaya tabii olmanın, hislerle hareket etmenin, kalabalıklara tabii olmanın, teamüllere meyletmenin adı "akletmek" değildir. Allah Kur’an’da ibret sahnelerini gözler önüne koyduktan sonra : "Hala akletmeyecek misiniz?", hala aklınızı kullanmayacak mısınız?, hala düşünmeyecek misiniz? Akletmeyenler davarlar gibidir (25/44) gibi ifadeler kullanmaktadır. Allah’ın öğretip, kendilerinin de bildiği doğrulara tabii olmayıp gerçekleri örten, dünyevi menfaatini dininin önüne geçiren Beni İsrail’in alimlerini Allah, "Kitap taşıyan merkeplere" benzetmektedir(62/5). Allah’ın ayetlerine kendilerini kapatanları ise şöyle değerlendiriyor: "İçlerinden sana kulak verip dinleyenler de vardır. Fakat sağırlara sen mi duyuracaksın? Hele akılları da ermiyorsa" "İçlerinden sana bakanlar da vardır fakat körlere sen mi yol göstereceksin? Hele basiretleri de yoksa." (10/42-43) Dünyada olup bitenlere geniş açıdan bakıp değerlendirmeyen ve kendi görüşünü her şey zannedenleri Allah, karanlık bir gecede ateş yakan, yaktığı ateşin etrafında çok dar bir alanın dışında dünyayı görmeyen bir kimseye benzetiyor (2/17) ve onların düştükleri gülünç ve vahim sonu anlatarak: "Onlar sağırlar, dilsizler ve körlerdir. Bu sebeple onlar geri (girdikleri kötü yoldan imana) dönemezler." (2/1 buyuruyor. İnsanı kuşatan hayat ve kainat hakkında vahyin aydınlığına gözlerini, kulaklarını ve gönüllerini kapatanlara; bilim yoluyla her bilgiye ulaştıklarını, aydınlanma felsefesiyle her şeyi aydınlığa çıkarıp gördüklerini zannedenlere Allah şöyle buyuruyor: "Asra yemin olsun ki insan hüsrandadır. Ancak iman eden ve salih amel işleyenlerle, birbirlerine Hakkı ve sabrı tavsiye edenler müstesnadır." (103/1-3) onlar hüsranda değillerdir .Onlar umduklarına da kavuşacaklar. Onlar mahzun da olmayacaklar. Allah’ın kedilerine hazırladığı cennetlerle sevineceklerdir. Kendilerince ‘aydınlananlar’ ise hüsranda olacaklardır. "Allah size işte böylece ayetlerini açıklıyor, düşünüp hakikati anlayasınız diye." (2/242) Akletmek : Arapça A-ka-le fiilinden mastardır. Kelime anlamı, gerçeği anlamak, bilmek, çocuk için temyiz (iyiyi kötüden, hayrı şerden, lehine ve aleyhine olacak şeyleri birbirinden ayırma) çağına ulaşmak, gölgeye çekilmek, (-ila) ile kullanıldığında ise, sığınmak, korunmak anlamlarına gelmektedir. Akletmek: tefekkür (düşünmek), teemmül (ummak/beklemek), teşe’ur (hissetmek/anlamak) kelimeleriyle de anlam yakınlığı olmakla beraber, insanın beş duyusu da dahil olmak üzere bunların hepsini kapsamına alan bir ifadedir. Akletmek doğru bir hükme varmanın, gerçeğe uygun karar vermenin, doğru inanıp, doğru davranmanın adıdır. Doğru kararlar verebilmek, doğru inanıp, doğru davranmak için; insanın bütün özelliklerini devreye koyarak afakta ve enfüste (kainatta ve kendi nefsinde) bulunan Allah’ın ayetlerini görmek, anlamak, duymak, tatmak, hissetmek için bu özelliklerin hepsine ihtiyaç duyulmaktadır. İnsan, taş ile pamuk arasındaki farkı dokunarak, acı ile tatlıyı tadarak, doğadaki güzel ve çirkin sesleri duyarak, tabiatın göz dolduran renklerini görerek anlar ve onlar hakkında doğru kararlar verir. Olayları anlamada, eşyayı tanımada bildiklerimizden istifade ederek eşyanın ve olayların görünmeyen boyutlarıyla ilgili kanaat sahibi oluruz. Kainatta hazır bulduğumuz kanunların işleyişini gözlemleyerek bu kanunların mükemmelliğinin kaynağını, eşya ile olan uyumunun sırlarını, bizimle olan ilgisini anlamaya çalışırız. Bunları yapabilmek için de gören göze, işiten kulağa ve hisseden gönüle ihtiyacımız vardır. Baktığı halde görmeyenleri kör, duyduğu halde gerçeği duymayanları sağır, anlama kabiliyetine sahip olduğu halde gerçekleri dillendirmeyenleri de Allah, dilsizler olarak nitelendirmektedir. (2/1 "Nice kasabaların halklarını haksızlık yaparken yok ettik. Artık çatıları çökmüş, kuyuları terk edilmiş, sarayları bomboş kalmıştır." "Yeryüzünde dolaşmıyorlar mı ki, orada olanları akledecek kalpleri, işitecek kulakları olsun. Ama yalnız gözler kör olmaz, fakat göğüslerde olan kalpler de kör olur." (22/45-46) Gören gözler, anlayan gönüller için Allah, yaşadığımız çevremizde her mevsim cereyan eden olayları insan hayatına benzeterek anlayıp akletmemiz için örnek gösteriyor: "Dünya hayatı, gökten indirdiğimiz su ile bitirdiğimiz yeryüzünün bitkileri gibidir: Bunlar insanların ve hayvanların yiyeceği şeyler, birbirine örülür. Yeryüzü süsünü takınıp bezenir yerin sahipleri bunlara sahip olduklarını zannettikleri sırada, gece veya gündüz buyruğumuz (yakıcı, yok edici azabımız) geliverir de orayı biçilmişe çeviririz de sanki bir gün önce bir şey yokmuş gibi olur. Biz ayetleri düşünenlere böyle açıklarız." (10/24) İnsanın bütün özelliklerini harekete geçirerek insan, hayat ve kainat; İnsan, hayat ve kainatın öncesi,sonrası ve hali değerlendirerek gerçeğe uygun düşüncenin, Hakka ittiba eden davranışın ve Allah’ı razı eden yaşayışın sahibi olmak, Akletmeyi tanımlayan bir eylemdir. Değişik biçimde ifade edersek akletmek, sahih bir imana, salih bir amele, Muhammedi yaşayış ve Kur’ani bir anlayışa sahip olmaktır. Allah Kur’an’da gerçeğe uygun düşmeyen düşünce ve davranış sahiplerini, "hevalarına tabii olmak, şeytanın adımlarına uymak, akletmemek"le itham etmektedir. Akıl, iyi ile kötünün, büyük ile küçüğün, azap ile safanın farkını anlayan şey olarak tanımlandığına göre: Akleden insan faydanın büyüğünü ve çoğunu, zararın ise az ve hafif olanını tercih eder. Zararın çoğunu, faydanın azını tercih edene kimse akıllı olarak bakmaz. Geçici olanı daimi olana tercih edeni de akıllı olarak görmek mümkün değildir. Güç ve kudret sahibine itaat, zayıf ve güçsüz olana isyan kolay iken, güç ve kudret sahibine isyanın, zayıfa itaat adına yapılması ise akıl kârı değildir. Nimette bolluk ve süreklilik, kudrette yücelik ve erişilmez ebedilik olarak Allah, hiçbir varlıkla kıyaslanamazken, insanlar, "genişliği yer ve gök kadar olan cennetlere" geçici dünyanın çer ve çöpünü tercih ediyorlar. Sonsuz olan Ahiret saadetine, dünyanın oyun ve eğlenceden ibaret olan geçici zevklerini tercih ediyorlar. Kudreti sonsuz ve her şeye kadir olan Allah’a itaat yerine, kendine bile kadir olamayan aciz bir varlığa (tağutlara, firavunlara, nemrutlara, bel’amlara , hevasına ve hemcinsine) itaat ediyorlar. Allah’ı bırakıp hevalarını, rahiblerini ve bilginlerini, melik ve sultanlarını, atalarını ve ruhbanlarını, şeyhlerini ve üstatlarını Rabbler ediniyorlar.(9/31) Allah’a isyan, onlara ise itaat ediyorlar. Halbuki: ‘O gün Allah, öyle bir azab eder ki hiç kimse onun gibi azab edemez.(Allah onları öyle bir bağlar ki,) O’nun bağladığı gibi de hiç kimse bağlayamaz.(89/25-26) tehdidi onlar için bir şey ifade etmiyor. Bu sonuçların hiç birine akledilerek varılmış değildir. Ne yapalım ki akledenlerden olalım? konusuna gelince şunları söylemek mümkün: Edebli insana sormuşlar "Sen edebi nereden öğrendin?" O da: "edebsizden" demiş. "Nasıl"? deyince demiş ki: "Ben edepsizin yaptığını yapmaktan uzak durdum, sonuçta ben edepli, o ise edepsiz oldu." Kısa ifadesiyle akledenlerden olmak için akletmeyenlerden olmamak lazımdır. Meseldeki şahıs, edebi edepsizden öğrenmiş. Ama biz edebi Allah’ın edeplendirdiği elçisinden öğrenmek zorundayız. Akleden insan bütün varlığıyla anlar ki, Allah’a isyan etmek insanın yaptığı en büyük yanlışlıktır. Bütün kainatı ve içindekileri yoktan var edip yaratan, yaşatan, doyuran, öldüren ve dirilten, nizam koyup ondan hesaba çeken bir kudrete karşı koymanın akıl kârı olmadığı aşikardır. Bu gücün sahibine karşı sorumluluklarını yerine getirmeye çalışır. Korku ve ümit içinde ona yalvara yakara dua eder.(25/77) Sadece ona ibadet eder ve sadece ondan yardım ister. Gayb'a iman eder. Namazı kılar. Verilen rızıktan da Allah için infakta bulunur. Allah’tan gelen kitapların, öncesine ve sonrasına iman eder. Ahiret'in varlığından ise emin olur. (2/3-5 ) Akledenlerden her biri, Allah’a, meleklere, kitaplara, peygamberlere iman eder. Peygamberler arasında ayırım yapmaz. İşittik ve itaat ettik, Ya Rabbi! affına sığınırız dönüş yalnız sanadır" der. (2/285) Allah’ın kuluna yeteceğine inanır, O’ndan başkasından korkmaz. O’na dayanıp güvenir; bilir ki Allah dünyada da Ahirette de kuluna yeter. (39/36) İnanır ki, ayrılığa düştükleri konularda hüküm vermek Allah’a aittir. Mutlak hakim odur. Hüküm vermek de onun işidir. Kul olarak ona teslim olmak her şeyden daha sevimli gelir. (42/10) Kimsenin hevasına tabii olmaz; kimseye şirin gözükmek için değerlerini çiğnemez; dünyaya karşılık Ahiretini satmaz. Herkes değişse bile o değişmez, değişmeyene tabi olur. Dini Allah’a has kılar: Kendisi din koymaya kalkışmaz. Bilir ki değişen şahıs ve zamandır. İlkeler hep aynı kalır. Kazandıkları sebebiyle felakete düşmemek için öğüdünü Kur’an’dan alır. (6/70) Sonunun hüsranla bitmemesi için iman edilmesi gerektiği gibi iman eder. Salih amellerin sahibi olur. İnsanlara Hakkı ve sabrı tavsiye etmeyi kendisine iş edinir. (103/1-3) İnsanları daima hayra çağırır, iyiliği emredip, kötülüğü yasaklamayı şiar edinir.(3/104) Allah’tan sabırla ve namazla yardım ister. Allah’ın dinini yüceltme yolunda karşılaşacağı her türlü meşakkate katlanarak, her türlü zorluğu namazla ve sabırla göğüslemek ona asla zor gelmez. (2/45,153) Bilir ki hayat ve ölüm, kimin daha güzel amel edeceğinin ortaya çıkması için bir imtihandır. (67/2) Bu nedenle Allah için yaşamak ve Allah için ölmek her şeyden daha sevimlidir. Bir felaketle karşılaştığında ise: "Biz Allah içiniz ve dönüşümüzde O’nadır" der. (2/156) Allah’ı ve onun dostlarını dost; düşmanlarını da kendisine düşman bilir. (3/2 Kafirleri dost edinmenin Allah nezdinde kendini bitirmek olduğunu bilir. Mülkün gerçek sahibinin Allah olduğuna inanır. O mülkü dilediğine verir, dilediğinden de geri alır. Dilediğini yüceltir, dilediğini de alçaltır. Her türlü iyiliğin Allah’ın elinde olduğuna ve O’nun her şeye kadir olduğuna inanır. (3/26) Öyle ki ölüden diriyi, diriden de ölüyü çıkartanın Allah olduğunu ve dilediğini de hesapsız rızıklandırmaya kadir olduğunu bilir (3/27) ve Allah’tan başkasına da asla minnet etmez. Zerre kadar iyilik ve kötülüğün karşılığının verileceğini bilir(99/7-. Bu nedenle küçük büyük demeden işlerin sonunda Allah’a gideceğine inandığı için, O’na sığınır, Ondan bağışlanma diler, Ona tevekkül eder, çünkü O yüce arşın, yer-gök ve içindekilerin, dünya ve Ahiret’in, din gününün sahibidir. O ne güzel sahip ve ne güzel yardımcıdır. Akletmiş olmak için ila ahır bu minval üzere inanıp yaşamanın gerektiğine inanıyoruz. Delikanlı alaca karanlıkta yürürken, yumuşak bir şeye çarptığını fark etti. Eğildi baktı. Aman Allah ım!... Ayaklarının arasında, yuvasından ustalıkla sökülmüş bir kalp duruyordu. Tıpkı resimlerdeki gibi diri ve kanlıydı. Onu büyülenmişçesine avuçlarına aldığında, dehşetinden çıldıracak oldu. Kalp tıp tıp atıyordu. Ve sıcacıktı. Delikanlı, sanki ellerine yapışıp bir başka uzvu haline geliveren kalpten kurtulmak istiyor, fakat ne olduğunu bilmediği, kestiremediği duygular tarafından engelleniyordu. Bir müddet sonra sakinleştiğinde, onun sahibini bulmak için en yakındaki evin kapısını çaldı ve zincir aralığından bakan genç kıza: - Bu kalp sizin mi? diye sordu. Biraz önce buldum onu. Kız, mahcup bir ifadeyle; - Ben kalbimi, üç ay önce rastladığım bir vefasıza kaptırdım, dedi. Yandaki eve sorun, onların olabilir. Kızın gösterdiği ev, göz kamaştırıcı bir villaydı. Kapıyı açan hizmetkarlar, onu üst kata çıkartarak evin beyine götürdüler. Delikanlı, yumuşacık halıların üzerine damlayan kanları ayağıyla örtmeye çalışırken: - Bu kalp sizin mi acaba? diye sordu. Hala atıyor da... Beyefendi, ışıl ışıl parıldayan kristal kadehinden höpürtülü bir yudum çekerek: - Ben kalbimi dünyaya sattım, canikom, diye sırıttı.Komşu evde bir meczup var, o bilir sahibini. Delikanlı, hızla soğumaya başlayan ve atışları gittikçe yavaşlayan kalbi bitişik kulübedeki ihtiyara koşturarak: - Bu sizin mi? diye sordu. Çabuk olun, neredeyse duracak.Yaşlı adam, okumakta olduğu Kuran ı yavaşça kapatırken: - Ben kalbimi, her şeyimle Allah a verdim, evlad, diye gülümsedi. Elindekinin sahibini, neden gidip anne ve babana sormuyorsun? - Her ikisi de yaşlanıp bunadı, diye üfüldendi genç. Bir bebek gibi alaka görmek istediklerinden, üç gün önce kavga edip onları terk etmiştim. İhtiyar adam, büyük bir üzüntüyle: - Terk ettin ha..! diye mırıldandı. Terk ettin demek. Delikanlı, söylenenlere karşı kayıtsız görünüyordu. Oysa ki yaşlı adam, beklediği cevabı çoktan almıştı. Delikanlıya doğru emin adımlarla ilerledi ve iki eliyle kavradığı gömleğini bir hamlede yırtarak açıverdi. Delikanlının sol göğsünde, avuçlarında tuttuğu kalp büyüklüğünde kanlı bir boşluk vardı. BİZ KUR?AN?I DÜŞÜNMEK İÇİN İNDİRDİK VAR MI AKLEDEN?Kamer54/17,40 İNSANI ADETA ZİNDAN gibi kuşatan ve Yaratıcıyla arasına giren üç büyük engel bulunuyor: Sebepler, tabiat ve rastlantı. Görebildiğim kadarıyla, mü’minlerin dünyasında sebepler ve tabiat engeli daha yoğun irdeleniyor. Oysa diğer bir şeytani tuzak, rastlantı ve tesadüf engelidir. Ve en az onlar kadar da önemlidir. Allah ile aramıza giren bu şeytan üçgeninin, üçüncü sac ayağı üzerinde durmak istiyorum.. İnsan her hangi bir şeyi rastgele sevemez. Keza, şans eseri olarak nefret de etmez. Kendi varlığımızdan emin olduğumuz için duyguların dilinde rastlantıya yer yoktur. Şayet rastlantı diye bir şey olsaydı, duygularda da rastlantıya rastlamalıydık kesinlikle. En azından bazı duygularımızın rastlantısal olması gerekirdi. Oysa, hiçbir duygumuzun tesadüfen olduğuna dair ufacık bir şüphemiz yoktur. Her insan, duygularında asla rastlantıya yer olmadığını yakinen bilir. Mesela, nedensiz olarak ağlasak bile, ağladığımızdan yine de eminizdir. Rastlantı düşüncesi bir sanrıdır. Gerçekte, rastlantıya yer olmayan bir evrende bulunmaktayız. Olayların arkasında kast eden bir Yaratıcı’ya olan inancımız flulaştıkça, inanç sistemimizde boşluklar oluşmaya başladıkça, duyduğumuz kuşkular bizi rastlantılar dünyasına itiverir. Rastlantı, aklın tek başına kaldığı zaman yaptığı bir önermedir. Akıl, baş başa kaldığı bir olguyu, elindeki bütün bilgileri tamamen tükettiği halde hala çözememişse, karşılaştığı bu sebepsiz sonucu, biraz da mecbur kaldığı için rastlantı olarak kurgular. Sebeplerle sonuçların arasındaki ilişkiler, aklın o andaki bilgi seviyesinde bir tutarlılık ve netlik arz etmiyorsa, akıl kavrayamadığı bu ilgiyi ‘geçici bir ön kabul köprüsü’ olarak da niteleyebileceğimiz rastlantı kavramıyla kurmak ister. Çünkü; sebepsiz sonuç, aklın kabul edemeyeceği bir durumdur. Gerçekte; rastlantıya asla rastlanmadığı halde, akıl nasıl ve neden rastlantıdan bahsediyor? Ve yine hakikatte, rastlantıya asla rastlanmadığı hükmüne biz nasıl varıyoruz ? Verebileceğimiz ilk cevap; akıl herhangi bir problemin çözümü aşamasında tek başına hükmetmeye başlayınca, yani kalbin sesine kulak vermediği anda rastlantılar devreye girmeye başlar. Hakikat-i halden, sanal bir dünyaya doğru yolculuk da bu arada resmen başlamış olur. Aklın önermeleriyle olayın oluş şekli arasında bir boşluk oluşursa, akıl bu boşluğu rastlantı gibi geçici veya çözemediği sürece de kalıcı bir sanal hükme dayar. Ne zaman ki, duygularımız olaya müdahale eder ve akıl da o sezgilere kulak verirse, olay nitelenmeye ve netleşmeye başlar. Bu bizim, hayatımızı rastlantıların değil tevafukların çevrelediğini fark ettiğimiz evredir. Aklın, bir olayın rastlantı olmadığına hükmetmesi için zamana ihtiyacı vardır. Olaydaki sebep sonuç ilişkileri, aklın nazarında kavranır olmaya başladığında ve bütünün içindeki yeri ve rolü anlaşıldıkça, olay da artık rastlantı olmaktan çıkmış olur. Zamanlaşmamış bir olgunun içinde, bizim ona rastlantı adını takabileceğimiz bir kavrama yer yoktur. Kalbin ve ondan fışkıran duyguların, karşılaşılan olaylara rastlantı adını vermemesinin ardında yatan neden de budur. Olaylara duygularımızın verdiği cevap ansızındır.Tümden gelerek, olayın arkasındaki kasıt halini, kalbimiz zamana ihtiyaç duymadan sezdiği için, rastlantısal bir duyguyu hiçbir zaman gözlemeyiz. Kalbe, bu metanet ve eminlik halini veren, onun iki sadık yardımcısıdır: fıtrat ve vicdan. Fıtrat asla yalan söylemez. Vicdan da o konuda kül yutmaz. Hiçbir insan, fıtrat ve vicdanını yalana ve yanlışa razı edemez. İşte, bu şaşmaz yardımcıların eşliğinde, kalbimizden fışkıran duyguların arasında rastlantısal bir olgu yeşeremez. Zamana ihtiyaç bırakmaksızın olayların arkasındaki kasıt ve iradeyi hemen sezerler. Evet, akıl görmezse de fıtrat görür. Vicdan seyircidir, kalp de onun penceresidir. Sebebini bilemediğimiz halde rastlantı olarak nitelemediğimiz her olguda, kalp muhakkak devrede demektir. Kalbi devreden çıkardığımız anda ise, çözümlenemeyen bu boşluğu; rastlantı dediğimiz sanal gerçeklik doldurmaya başlar. Ki, bu çözümsüzlüğün arkasında, aklın kapasitesinin yetersizliği ve şeytan üçgeninin diğer iki sac ayağı olan sebepler ve tabiat saplantısı da vardır. Karşılaştığımız olay; aklın ön görebileceği bir sebep-sonuç ilişkisini biz daha çözemeden başımıza gelirse, akıl burada tesadüf ve rastlantı kavramını devreye sokar. Mesela; yolda yürürken düşüp de ayağımızı kırdığımız bir anda, o sırada oraya bir ambulansın gelmekte olduğunu gören bir akıl, bunu büyük bir şans ve tesadüf olarak değerlendirir. Peki, akıl neden duygu ile olay arasında bir rastlantı aramıyorken, o olayla aklın önermesi arasında bir tutarsızlık oluştuğunda, bu boşluğu rastlantı ile dolduruyor? Akıl, olayları zamanlaştırıyor ve bir ‘daire’ gibi şekillendiriyor. Ön gördüğü sebep-sonuç ilişkisine de, o dairenin ‘ çapı’ diyor ve öylece çiziyor. Gözlenen olgu, aklın çizdiği dairenin dışına taşıyorsa, aklın nazarında hüküm belirsizleşiyor ve rastlantısal kuşkular bu boşluğa doluşuyor. Aklın ön göremediği bir olguyu, dikey bir bağlantıyla Yaratıcı’ya isnad ettiğimiz anda ise, rastlantı yerini ‘tevafuk’a bırakıyor. Olayları dikey olarak Yaratıcı’ya bağlama işini ise, mahall-i iman olan kalpten fışkıran duygular tamamlıyor. İnsan, duyguların dürbünüyle bakan bir akla ve akleden bir kalbe sahip olduğunda, hakikatleri bütün çıplaklığıyla müşahede etmeye başlıyor. Demek ki, bazı meseleler akıldan ziyade kalbe bakıyor. Her olayı akılla çözmeye çalışmak ise, akıllıca bir davranış olmuyor. Aklımız sınırlı olduğu için, rastlantı, kendine bu atmosferde bir paye çıkarabilirken, duygularımız ise, sınırsıza, sonsuza sevdalı ve muhatap olan kalbimizden fışkırarak, rastlantının burada makes bulmasına imkan bırakmıyor. Akıl, geçmiş ve geleceğe doğru yönelerek yatay bir düzlemde çıkarımlar yaparken, kalpte ise ayrıca dikey bir boyut devreye giriyor. Kasıt hali, dikey boyutu ilgilendiren ve olayları yönlendiren bir kavram olduğu için; akıl da, bu dikey boyutu her zaman göremediğinden, sebep-sonuç ilişkisini kuramadığı olgulara ‘rastlantı’ adını takıyor. Ne zaman ki akıl, sebep-sonuç arasındaki yatay ilişkinin, aslında her an yaratılma ile, her bir olgunun, devamlı dikey bir kasıt hali ile şekillenerek oluştuğunu kavradığı anda, olayların arasındaki rastlantısallık mahkumiyetine de otomatikman son veriyor. Evrende tesadüfün değil,tasarrufun hüküm sürdüğünü anlıyor. Kısacası, rastlantıyı yumurtlayan akıldır. Rastlantı, tamamen aklın bir ürünüdür. Değilse evrende rastlantıya rastlamak mümkün değildir. İnsan ise kendi varlığından emindir. Keza, duygularının varlığından da. Eminlik halinin bulunduğu bir vasatta rastlantıya asla yer yoktur. VİCDAN, İSTEK VE TUTKULARI İLAH EDİNMEKTEN ALIKOYAR Nefsin içinde, insanı daima kötülüğe çağıran hevaya karşılık olarak, onu daima iyiliğe çağıran vicdan vardır. Dolayısıyla insan, iç dünyasında, kendisini sürekli olarak doğruya çağıran şaşmaz bir pusulaya sahiptir. İnsanın nefsi iki taraflıdır; Allah nefse fücuru (sınır tanımaz günah ve kötülüğünü) ve ondan sakınmayı ilham etmiştir. Kuran'da, nefsin fücurunu ifade etmek için çoğu kez "heva" terimi de kullanılır. Heva sözlükte; "istek, tutku, nefsin arzu ve hevesi, şehvet, şehvete karşı şiddetli eğilim, insanın bozulmasına yol açan bütün olumsuz içsel etkenler" şeklinde tanımlanır Onlardan kimi gelip seni dinler. Nitekim yanından çıkıp-gittikleri zaman, ilim verilenlere derler ki: "O biraz önce ne söyledi?" İşte onlar; Allah, onların kalplerini mühürlemiştir ve onlar kendi heva (istek ve tutku)larına uymuşlardır." (Muhammed Suresi, 16) Nefsini örten, nefsinin fücuruna teslim olan bir insan, her olayda ve yargıda hevasının hakemliğine başvurur. Hevanın istek ve arzuları, doğru ve yanlışta kıstas olur. Kuran'da bu düşüşün en yoğunlaştığı duruma insanın "kendi hevasını ilah edinmesi" adı verilmiştir. Konuyla ilgili ayet şöyledir: "Şimdi sen, kendi hevasını ilah edinen ve Allah'ın bir ilim üzere kendisini saptırdığı, kulağını ve kalbini mühürlediği ve gözü üstüne bir perde çektiği kimseyi gördün mü?Artık Allah'tan sonra ona kim hidayet verecektir?Siz yine de öğüt alıp düşünmüyor musunuz?" (Casiye Suresi, 23) Nefsin içinde, insanı daima kötülüğe çağıran hevaya karşılık olarak, onu daima iyiliğe yönelten vicdan vardır. Dolayısıyla insan, iç dünyasında, kendisini sürekli olarak doğruya çağıran şaşmaz bir pusulaya sahiptir. İnsan sürekli olarak bu sese kulak verdiği ve Kuran'da emredilenleri tam olarak özümsediği takdirde, sürekli olarak doğru yolda ilerleyecektir. İnsan, vicdanına uyduğu sürece, Allah'ın bazı sıfatlarını üstünde taşımaya, Peygamberimizin ifadesiyle "Allah'ın ahlakıyla ahlaklanmaya" başlar. Allah sonsuz merhametlidir; O'na teslim olan bir mümin de merhametlidir. Allah sonsuz akıl sahibidir; O'na kulluk eden bir mümin de üstün bir akla sahip olur. İnsan Allah'a ne kadar yakınlaşır, O'na ne kadar teslim olursa, O'nun ahlakıyla daha çok ahlaklanır ve "yaratılmışların en hayırlısı" (Beyyine Suresi, 7) olur. Heva ve heves doğrultusunda hareket ederek, akledemez bir hale gelen kişi, Kuran'da görmez ve işitmez olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Akleden müminler ise iyiyle kötüyü ayırt eden bir anlayışa (ferasete) ve olaylara hakim olan bir bakış açısına, kavrayışa (basirete) sahip olurlar. Kuran'da, hevalarına uydukları için akletme yeteneklerini yitiren ve sapan insan ve toplumlarla ilgili pek çok ayet vardır. Bunlardan birkaçı şöyledir: "Kendi istek ve tutkularını (hevasını) ilah edineni gördün mü? Şimdi ona karşı sen mi vekil olacaksın?" (Furkan Suresi, 43) "Öyleyse, ona inanmayıp kendi hevasına uyan, sakın seni ondan alıkoymasın; sonra yıkıma uğrarsın." (Taha, 16) Heva insanı bir takım tutkulara kaptırır, onun kalp gözünü kör eder. Bu duruma düşen insan ebedi felaketine doğru hızla yuvarlanır. "Allah sizi,karşınıza iki yol çıkararak denemektedir; bunlardan birini seçmekte özgürsünüz ama unutmayın ki bu yollardan birisi sonsuz azaba, diğeri ise sonsuz mutluluğa gidiyor..." akıllı insan ölümü düşünerek hareker eden insandır. Her An Ölebileceğinizi Unutmayın De ki: "Elbette sizin kendisinden kaçtığınız ölüm, şüphesiz sizinle karşılaşıp buluşacaktır. Sonra gaybı da müşahede edilebileni de bilen Allah'a döndürüleceksiniz; O da size yaptıklarınızı haber verecektir. (Cuma Suresi, Dünya kusurludur; ama dünyanın kusurlu vasfı; dünyanın üst, aşkın ve birleştirici bir ilkeden; iç, deruni ve batıni bir anlamdan; öte ve sonra (ahiret) fikrinden yoksun olduğu anlamına gelmez. Öyle anlaşıldığında profan ve determine edilmeye müsait bir alana dönüşür; modernlik insan bilincinde bu yönde bir suiistimal yaparak insan ile varlık arasındaki ilişkiyi tahrip etmiştir. İlk yaratılan en yüce bilginin muhtevası olan Akıl ise, bu aklın bir izdüşümü insanın kalbinde bulunur. “Düşünen ve akleden kalp” en yüce Akl’ın nuruyla yol gösterir ve aydınlatır. İlk yaratılan kalem halen yazmaya devam ediyorsa, yani varlığın ve bizim bir parçası olduğumuz maddi tabiatın yaratılışı her an sürüyorsa, o ilk bilgi kaynağından bizim üzerimize bilgi akmaya da devam etmektedir. Nasıl yaratılış bitmemişse, vahyin bilgilendirici rahmeti de sona ermemiştir. Nasıl varlık ucu açık bir cümle ise, Allah’ın Kelamı olan Kur’an–ı Kerim (Kelamullah) de ucu açık bir cümle gibi her an kurulmakta, anlam inşa etmeye devam etmektedir. Çünkü tabiat yaratılmış kitap, Kur’an vahyedilmiş tabiattır ve her ikisi de ucu açık cümle olarak devam etmektedirler. Bu açıdan Kur’an zaman içinde anlaşılabilecek İlahi bir bilgi değildir, her durumda cümledir. Hiç kimse bu cümleye son noktayı koyabilmiş değildir. sanki yeniden vahyedilmekte, insan ile Levh–i Mahfuz arasında epistemolojik köprü kurmaktadır. İnsan için Kur’an, varlık gibi ucu açık bir _________________ Ve Sen Yine Denendiğinde.. Ve Kalbin Daraldığında.. Ve Yine Bütün Kapılar Kapandığında.. Ve Yine Ne Yapman Gerektiğini Bilmediğinde.. Uzun Uzun Düşün Ve Hatırla Yaradanını! Allah Kullarına Kafi Değil mi?(Zumer